There are several known techniques for the generation of controlled micro-patterns based on self-organization of soft materials. For example, controlled dewetting of ultrathin (less than 100 nm) polymer films has been extensively studied as a tool for polymer patterning. The characteristic length scales (feature size and wavelength) of dewetting is strongly dependent on the initial thickness of the polymer layer. The time scales involved in the dewetting of polymer films are typically on the order of several minutes, and the structures can be aligned on the scale of the chemically patterned templates used as substrates for dewetting. A different strategy for polymer patterning involves the formation of surface relief structures in the form of wrinkling and buckling of polymer films under mechanical stresses generated during stretching/compression and differential swelling/shrinkage. The characteristic length scales of the wrinkling and buckling scales with layer thickness and stresses in the layer and substrate. Another widely studied technique for the patterning of laser-absorbing polymers and other hard materials like metals, glass, and ceramics is laser ablation. Depending on its absorption and interaction with the material, laser irradiation may cause material removal or modify it chemically or physically. However, a low absorption coefficient of some polymers, such as polystyrene and polymethylmethacrylate, can make pattern formation by laser ablation difficult unless modifications are made to enhance the optical absorption of these polymers.